


The Loft of Love

by iamashleydawn



Series: Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamashleydawn/pseuds/iamashleydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets injured in a fight and Stiles takes care of him, with possibly ulterior motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loft of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt, go hang out with me there (I'm at twoheartsonerose :))

Derek walked into his loft covered in goop from the demon he had just killed, and holding his wounded arm. The goop was preventing his healing from kicking in, so he just wanted to shower and get the toxic stuff off his skin and then pass out from exhaustion. 

When he walked upstairs to the bathroom, however, he was greeted by a completely different sight - the bathroom was covered in candles, and the tub was full of hot water and bubbles. There was a washcloth sitting on the ledge, and some light music was playing from a mini boombox sitting on the shelf. 

Derek looked around, but no one was there, and no answer was forthcoming, but a tiny smile graced his lips, nonetheless. The scent of Stiles was in every corner of the room, even noticeable over the scent of the bubble bath and the vanilla candles. 

Derek stripped off, slowly, and sank into the tub, taking care to scrub his injured arm carefully. He heard a sound from downstairs, and Stiles’ voice softly singing to himself floated up to him. Derek’s smile grew wider and fonder the closer Stiles got, until the man, himself, appeared in the doorway.

"Oh!" Stiles startled, seeing Derek already in the tub. "You got back faster than I thought." He walked in, hiding the item in his hands in his pants pocket, and taking his plaid overshirt off before kneeling at the side of the tub. Stiles’ deft fingers plucked the washcloth from Derek’s fingers and took over the scrubbing of his skin. "Scott called me after the fight. Said that you looked a little worse for wear. I was planning a dinner for us earlier as a surprise, anyway, but you got called away, so I thought I’d change it to something else. The lasagne is still warming in the oven, though." 

Derek laughed as his stomach grumbled at the thought of Stiles’ lasagne. If he didn’t love him for everything else, he would certainly be dating Stiles for the secret lasagne. 

"Why was there a surprise dinner anyway?" Derek asked, reaching one bubble covered hand up to run along the ridge of Stiles’ ear.

"Oh, well, I wanted to talk to you about something, and I thought dinner might make you a little more amenable to the idea." Stiles said, nervously ducking his eyes from Derek’s.

Derek’s eyebrow twitched up and his hand moved from Stiles’ ear to his chin, tilting his head up until Stiles finally met his eyes. “Amenable to what idea?”

Stiles’ hands stilled and he sat back on his heels before sighing. “We’ve been dating for a year now, and I’m 19, I just finished my first year of college. And next year, I decided to take some of my courses from home, so I’m not moving into the dorms next year, because that doesn’t really make sense, but I also don’t really want to live at Dad’s, because I spend most nights here anyway.” Stiles reached up to entwined his fingers with Derek’s hand still on his chin, press a kiss to his palm, and then move their hands to rest on the tub ledge. “Derek, I love you, and I know how much you love me. I want to wake up next to you everyday, and fall asleep beside you, and I don’t want to live anywhere else, so basically…” 

Derek smiled, soft and fond, and let a small laugh escape. “Stiles, will you move in with me?” 

Stiles grinned, “Well, since you suggested it,” before leaning forward and capturing Derek’s lips in a soft kiss, barely a press of his lips to Derek’s, before Derek moved his hand from Stiles’ and wrapped it around the back of his neck, deepening the kiss until their lips were sliding against each other. 

Derek let a breathy sigh escape his lips, to be trapped by Stiles’, and rested his forehead against the other man’s. “Did you really think I wouldn’t want you here? I love you, I don’t want you anywhere else.” Stiles smiled and pressed his lips against Derek’s in a series of small kisses, laughing between each one.

Derek pulled back after a minute, and looked at Stiles’ with his head tilted. “What did you put in your pocket when you came in?”

"Oh!" Stiles exclaimed, sitting back and grinning excitedly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little packet. Shaking the packet, two keys and a piece of paper fell into his palm. The keys had S&D engraved on the side, and the paper said, ‘Stiles’ and Derek’s Loft of Love’. "For the mailbox downstairs!"

Derek stared at the slip of paper in horror, before quickly grabbing Stiles’ hand and ducking it under the water, effectively ruining his colourful, covered in glitter, mailbox sign. He widened his eyes innocently and grinned up at Stiles, “Oh, shoot, guess we’re gonna have to re-think that one, huh?” 

Stiles pouted, but Derek caught his lips between his teeth and then mumbled, “We can call it the Loft of Love if you never ever tell any member of the pack that we call it the Loft of Love.” 

Stiles smiled happily, and launched himself into Derek’s arms in the tub, clothes and all, his lips seeking Derek’s. 

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, and smiled into the kiss. Yeah, it was definitely his favourite Loft of Love.


End file.
